A Thousand Years Of Remembrance
by Anpan Roller
Summary: He was her master. She was his servant. How long has the forbidden fruit taunted her when he was around. A thousand years on, her soul lingers on. And desires buried for a thousand years, emerges. A story of love against all odds. IchiRuki.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One.

Their eyes met. They were lost in each other's gaze, as if their soul was being sucked into the other's mind. No one dared blink. No one dared move. No one dared breathe. They feared that if they did, they would never see this captivating view again. And they knew, that this, would be when the eternal bond shrouded for a thousand years surface.

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo could see ghosts. Spirits, souls, the undead... Whatever you call it. It was not as if he wanted to anyway, he didn't even know how he could see. No one in his family could see, or knew that he could see. Well, he'd rather keep it that way anyway. He was about 9, when this supernatural thing started.

Ichigo and Tatsuki were walking home from Judo practise. Suddenly a young girl, around the age of Karin and Yuzu, tripped over in front of them. "Ah!" He yelped, before bursting into a short sprint, only to be pulled back by Tatsuki.

"What happened?" She asked, clasping his elbow with such a force that it didn't seem to have come from a girl her age.

"That girl fell. I need to help her," Ichigo explained, pointing at her.

Tatsuki stretched out her neck, scanning the place, "What girl?"

"That girl right in front of you!" Ichigo waved frantically. Tatsuki couldn't miss her, she was right under their noses!

Tatsuki stepped forward - and to Ichigo's horror, past the girl. "There's no one here, Ichigo," She reasoned, waving to emphasize her point. "Are you alright?"

Ichigo could only stare wide-eyed at the girl. He'd caught a clearer glimpse of the girl's face - her face was crushed and bloodied. And so was her pink dress - it was torn and stained with dry blood.

And it was then that Ichigo learnt the harsh truth of life. Since then he figured the only good that came out of his ability was that he could help guide the lost souls back to... whereever they are supposed to go. He didn't know how either, he just had to make them realise they were dead and poof, they dissappeared.

Well, almost everyone, or ghosts, returned to their Happy Place. There's this one girl Ichigo couldn't quite get. She was always behind him for some reason, trailing him, but not stalking. She was dressed in an ancient looking kimono-like thing. Ichigo didn't pay enough attention in History lessons to know what it was called. Whenever Ichigo turned around, she would immediately jump behind whatever she could find to camouflage herself with. He attempted to talk to her, coax her and even bribe her out, but she stuck to her shelter like a suction cup on a wall. It had been like this for around half a year already, and obviously Ichigo gave up on her. As much as he'd like to help, it wouldn't be his fault if she refused to co-coperate, right? Plus, she _is_ kinda cute...

Ichigo dragged open the door wearily. It had been a long day at school, and finally the weekend is here. His aching body had been itching for the comfort of his soft, relaxing bed. But it seemed like it wasn't meant to be. He was greeted by the sight of heaps of luggage piled on top of another. Karin had just finish tossing another bag to the pile. "Okairi, Ichi-nii!" Yuzu smiled, noticing her brother's return.

"What the heck are you guys doing?" Ichigo gave a puzzled face before slamming the door shut in exasperation.

Isshin pounced at Ichigo, delivering his high jump kick. Ichigo, too exhausted to retort, side-stepped and let his old man fly into the door. Isshin flipped back to life in a second, rubbing his swollen nose. "Ichigo you useless son! We're going for a family vacation! Why haven't you start packing?!" He yelled.

"Vacation?!" Ichigo exclaimed. "Where too? And why the heck is it so sudden??!!"

Karin crossed her hands, "Dad says he wants us to go to the hot spring at the mountain. Said he was guilty he was too hooked up on his work."

Ichigo's shoulders slumped. "Actually I'd be more than happy if he neglects us," He muttered.

"Ah!" Yuzu let out a yelp, checking her watch. "If we don't go there now the place would close! And we'll miss the 2-day promotion!"

Ichigo eyed Isshin. "So _that's_ what it's all about..."

Isshin ignored Ichigo, whether on purpose or not was beyond Ichigo. "No time!" He shouted. "Let's go now!" He dashed forward and scooped up the mountain of luggages on his back, and sped out of the door faster than you can say "Retarded old man."

And so there Ichigo was, trapped with his family in the mountains. Well, he wouldn't be one to complain though. Soaking his energy-zapped muscles in the warm, soothing water was definitely a much better idea than lying in bed. His family were asleep, so he could safely sneak out into the bath without fear of being disturbed, particularly by his father. He felt that he could just stay there forever, letting his limp body sway with the gentle currents in the tranquilising waters. His eyelids were getting heavier, and his vision started to fog...

"Ah!" A cry jolted him awake. Ichigo whipped his head around at once. And he saw the girl, lying flat on the floor, her long sleeves spread out gracefully in front of her.

"Hey, you all right?" Ichigo leapt up from the bath, and went over to pull her up. Water dripped from every part of his body. And don't scream Ichigo-fans, he's wearing a towel around his hips.

The girl raised her head, only to be sucked into his hazel brown eyes. Her mouth was open, but she forgot what she wanted to say. She forgot how to move when she saw his elegantly chiseled jawline that was lightly brushed on by the pale moonlight. His soft orange hair was dimly illuminated by the moon as well, screaming for Rukia to reach out her hands and sink her hands into them. The sillouette of his biceps and chest muscles gave off a very bland glow in the dark, but just enough for her to marvel at.

Ichigo, too, couldn't pry his eyes off her captivating ones. Come to think of it he had never look her straight in her eyes, or rather she didn't let him. But now he was grateful she did. It was as if none of the other sceneries in the world could match up to this. Her face was clearer than his was to her as she was facing the moon. He had trouble restraining himself from running his hands over her smooth, flawless face, over her cherry blossom lips and against her black, velvety hair. Something rang in his head, as though he had met her, seen her, known her before. But yet there was no such recollections in his present memory. Either way, he just wanted to continue admiring this work of beauty.

"Ah!" The girl snapped out of her trance. "Shiba-sama! Please forgive me for my audacity!" She quickly pulled away, rather reluctantly, standing straight up. Her head hung low, face flushing red hot.

Her voice tinkled like chimes in a church. Ichigo, feeling a mix of disappointment and abashment, stood up too. He scratched his head at her words. "Shiba-sama?"

"Y...Yes! Do you require any service, Shiba-sama?" Her head was still bowed, hair covering her face.

Ichigo scratched his head somemore. "I am not... This Shiba guy. My name is Kurosaki Ichigo," He stuck out his hand. "Yoroshiku."

The girl did not utter a sound, body still arched.

He licked his lips, retracting his hand awkwardly. This was going to be a problem. "Ok... What's your name?" He probed.

"Shiba-sama, my name is Kuchiki Rukia," She kowtowed again.

"Kuchiki Rukia..." He replayed her name in his mind. Where is it... that he heard this name before?

"So... What are you doing here?" He asked once more, trying to squeeze every information he could from her.

"I... I was trying to give you a massage. B... But I tripped and fell over my Suikan. P... Please forgive me for my clumsiness, Shiba-sama!" She blabbered.

"A massage?" Ichigo's face reddened at the word. He gulped to calm down. He was sort of getting the situation. Apparently she was a servant from God-Knows-What Period and seemed to have taken Ichigo for her master. So that explained why she had been following him.

"Why do you hide everytime I turn around?" He wondered.

"Be... Be... Because I... I was afraid Shiba-sama would punish me for not serving him for so long," Her voice trembled with worry.

"How long?"

"I... I'm not sure. Ever since the day Shiba-sama left for the Hogen Rebellion," She muttered, not daring to look up, as if ready, and yet not ready, for her punishment.

This Hogen Rebellion thing was definitely not something from the present time. Ichigo ruffled his hair as he fumbled for a suitable way to break the cruel truth to her. "Thing is, Kuchiki-san..." He started.

"Please, call me Rukia! I am not worthy of that title, Shiba-sama!" She interrupted again.

Ichigo smirked. He could not help being amused by her cute antics. But what needs to be done, needs to be done. "Ok, Rukia," He corrected, although a little bashful at the thought of calling her that. "Thing is, you're... Well, it is the 21st century right now. Do you know what year it is? 2009."

Rukia didn't move an inch, but he could tell she was listening.

"So, I suppose you're from way back in time. Like maybe the Edo Period or something. So if that were true, there could only be two possibilities," Ichigo continued, hoping to break the news slowly to her, so that she could take it better. "First, you're hundreds-of-years old. Or number two, you've passed away a long time ago, but you didn't realise it."

Ok, poof, disappear.

But Rukia remained where she was, still as a statue. This was to Ichigo's disappointment - or relief. Didn't this girl get it?

"Do you understand, Rukia?" He queried, making sure she did.

"Yes, Shiba-sama. I will work on my comprehension so I can serve you better," she answered.

Ichigo didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He just couldn't get through to her. Maybe it's the generation gap, the wide generation gap. He just needs to find a way to express it in a way ancient people talk with. A yawn escaped from between his lips. That's right, it's almost 2 in the morning already. She should be tired as well. They may be ghosts, but they still get sleepy like humans do. Anyway he could always try again tomorrow.

"It's late already, let's get back to sleep. Where do you sleep, Rukia?" He yawned once more as he put on his bathrobe.

"O... On the floor, Shiba-sama."

"On the floor?!" Ichigo exclaimed. "You mean you've been sleeping on the floor everyday?"

"Yes, Shiba-sama," Rukia answered, with a hint of puzzlement in her voice. Isn't she as a servant supposed to do that when there are no Futon? Maybe Shiba-sama was testing her.

Ichigo shook his head, "That's it, you're sleeping in a decent place tonight." He signalled for Rukia to follow him as he walked out of the place. "Is that how noble people treat their servants last time?"

Rukia remained silent as she didn't know the answer.

"Either way, you're going to sleep in my sisters' room. I think they've got extra mattresses and pillows, so you can sleep on something decent," Ichigo told Rukia as they strolled down the hallway and turned left. He pulled open the door to his sisters' room. They were fast asleep, one of them, probably Karin, mildly snoring. He tiptoed quietly so as not to wake them up. He slid open the storage door and heaved out a mattress and a rather thick blanket. Then he proceeded to pull out another pillow.

"Please, Shiba-sama, allow me!" Rukia stepped in. But Ichigo merely nudged Rukia aside, whispering gently that he could handle this. He unfolded the blanket and mattresses and set up everything accordingly beside Yuzu, who was nearest to them.

"There," Ichigo said in a hushed voice. "You are going to sleep there for tonight."

Ichigo finally managed to convince her that he could retreat into his room without any of her service. The moment the lights went off and his body made contact with the comfy mattress, he lost consciousness.

It seemed like hours later when he felt something hover in front of him like a ghost, pun not intended. He drowsily lifted his eyelids, only to see Rukia, kneeled down in front of him. He jolted straight up, almost screaming. "Wha... Wha... Didn't I tell you to stay there and sleep?" He blurted.

"It is a servant's duty to look after her master till he's asleep, only then can she sleep," Rukia explained, although her rushed words made it quite unclear, understanding that an aristocrat like Shiba-sama wouldn't know of the rules of the lowly servants.

Ichigo slapped his forehead in defeat. "Ok, it's ok now, Rukia. You don't have to wait till I'm asleep now. You can go sleep," He reasoned. "It's an order."

Rukia, taken aback by his order, kowtowed and obliged.

"Wait," Ichigo said, before striding over to the storage and once again pull out the mattress, blanket and pillow. "It's too late for you to walk back alone. You sleep here with me."

Rukia flustered. "Ah! No, no, Shiba-sama I am absolutely unworthy of sleeping in your room! It is unthinkable!" She blabbered, face lobster-red.

Ichigo, a little irritated by the traditional customs of the past, smiled and assured her that it was perfectly acceptable, and that he wouldn't do anything to her. He couldn't bear to touch her fragile frame, for fear of shattering her like a porcelein doll. That Shiba guy must have abused her. Domestic violence kind of guy, he must be. Brushing aside these worrying thoughts, Ichigo drifted back to sleep.

The crickets sang their ancient melodies on the aged tree trunk. The arched moon bridged, shining bright, but yet subtle, against the brilliant dark sky. The backdrop was adorned with stars, glimmering like the eyes of bright, curious children. And underneath it all, two crossed paths lay. Amongst the lullaby of the crickets, the faint breathing of the two faintly played, performing the harmony of the junction where the paths merged.

* * *

**A/N: **Whew! Finally! I really am supposed to be sleeping right now! My mom will so kill me for this. XD

So, this is my first, experimental long fanfic. I hoped you have enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. (Although I guess the plot was kinda predictable, I'll try to change it when the Ichigo and Rukia in my head decide to scold me for that. XD) A few things to clarify though.

I have set Rukia to be someone from the Heian Period (794 - 1185). And so if you do some simple math calculations, Rukia would be about a thousand years old. (Well, 'A Thousand Years Of Remembrance' rings a better bell than 'A Hundred Years Of Remembrance' doesn't it?) There would be some references to that period although some of them were purely fictional because my researching skill were as bad as Shuusuke's drinking skills. XD A little pointers to note.

1. _Rukia's Suikan._ An actual piece of clothing that existed in that period but descriptions as to who wore it were so conflicting. So being the lazy person that I am, I used it straightaway.  
2. _Hogen Rebellion. _Yet again another actual event in that period. This was when the Samurais in that period stood up against the higher order... and stuff happened.  
3. _The rest of the 'rules of the lowly servants'. _Completely, entirely, purely fictional. Period.

Yup, I think that's about all. If anything else I would edit it immediately. So thank you for reading and please give your reviews and criticisms!

Yoroshiku, onegaishimasu!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: Woops. I think I'm supposed to do a disclaimer that says 'I don't own Bleach' before I write.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Two.

Rukia scurried hurriedly along the forest path. The kettle in her hands swayed and rattled as she did, scalding her pale skin when it occasionally bumped into her hands. She bit her lips, withstanding the pain, and continued running.

Finally the drooping crowns of the lines of Shidarezakura swung to reveal the clearing where everyone is gathered. "Matsumoto-san!" She called out, breathless. "Here is the hot water you asked for."

The blonde's face lit up. Taking the bronze kettle in her hands, she beamed, "Thank you Rukia-chan! Shiba-sama is going to be done with his Bushido practice soon. Thank goodness, we can make him nihoncha in time!"

Rukia smiled, glad that she was of help. Her gaze fell back on the scene spread out in front of them. She was enchanted by what seemed like a very scenic portrait. Shiba-sama, all decked out in his dashing armour, maneuvered the katana in his hands like an elegant dancer. Every swing of the gleaming sword looked like a part of a ballet, his graceful movements bringing the katana to life. Rukia was hypnotized. It didn't occur to her to do anything else, except to continue to be entranced by his mesmerizing choreography.

Rangiku stole a glance at her, whilst preparing the tea for her master. She silently chuckled, tickled by the newcomer's adoration for her master. The head servant made a mental note to remind her of her place, although she decided to let her be for now. This girl needs a break from all that running anyway.

Shiba-sama slid the katana back into the guard in one clean move. He turned around and walked straight towards where Rukia was. Finally remembering her duties, Rukia hastily shifted her attention back to the tea preparations, most of which was done by Rangiku already.

"Ah," Rangiku whispered, "What happened to your hands, Rukia-chan?"

Rukia surveyed her hands. Red and slightly swollen patches pinched at her very white skin. "It... It must be the water. I think I got burnt while I was running," she said in a hushed voice.

Rangiku was about to open her mouth to say something when Shiba-sama cut into their secret conversation.

"You're burnt? Are you alright?" He asked, concerned. He took Rukia's frail hands in his strong ones. The contact made Rukia stiffened, as though she was turned to stone. Her heart beat wildly, and she could feel her face burning, perhaps hotter than the hot water. Shiba-sama inspected it tenderly, putting it so close to his face she could feel his warm breath on her skin.

He shook his head, displeased with the wounds. "Rangiku, can you go bring me some calendula?" He requested. Rangiku nodded with a firm "Yes" and sent the other servants to do the task. In a matter of minutes (which seemed like hours to Rukia) a small bunch of marigold flowers was presented to him. He instructed the servants to pound the petals, which took another couple of minutes. Rukia was oblivious to her surroundings, she was frozen.

Shiba-sama took the bowl of crushed, yellow ointment and dipped his fingers in it. He scooped up a chunk and, holding Rukia's hand ever so gingerly, spreaded the calendula ointment on her burns. He did so very delicately, fearing that he might cause any pain to her. His touch was so light, so gentle, like the touch of a butterfly. This in fact did not correspond to his courageous Bushi image at all. Rukia still looked on, charmed by her charismatic master.

And, as if agreeing with her, a soft gust blew. The Shidezakura petals joined in the dance, scattering their beautiful remains across the clearing.

* * *

Ichigo brushed his teeth half-heartedly, distracting thoughts racing across his mind. Rukia had disappeared when he had woken up, and the mattress and everything cleared. When he looked into the storage, it was as though it had been untouched, perhaps even neater than yesterday. He checked his sisters' room; they said they didn't notice any extra mattress at all.

A wrinkle formed between his eyebrows. Was everything that happened yesterday just a dream? Was Rukia just a figment of his imagination? But why does it feel so real? His feelings when he held her in his hands, a small bit of it was still frolicking inside him. He was contemplating so much he didn't realise he had been brushing the same spot for the past five minutes.

Screams resonated from outside, knocking Ichigo back into reality. The door slid open just as he started to rinse his mouth. "Shiba-sama!" The voice he had been thirsting to hear tinkled. It was as though all it took was one syllable from her to shatter all of his worries.

He promptly stepped out from the bathroom, greeted by the sight of Rukia jogging towards him, a tray of teapots and teacups in hand. "Rukia! What's this?" His voice trailed off, examining the ceramics.

"I... I have prepared Nihoncha for Shiba-sama. Please enjoy your tea while I'll proceed to make your... your breakfast!" Rukia recited, like a student preparing for her test. She hastily handed over the tray to the still confused Ichigo, and dashed out of the room.

Before Ichigo had time to react, a man suddenly appeared at the door. "Sir! Are you alright? We thought saw a tray of teacups floating in here. You'd better be careful, we think this place's haunte..." Just then the man caught sight of the rumoured tray in Ichigo's hands. His eyes widened, and he bolted off, screaming as though he had just seen a ghost. Well, you get the idea.

Ichigo blinked, unsure of whether to laugh or scorn at the situation. Either way, he decided he would have to stop Rukia from doing anymore things that would cause more misunderstandings like this. Going at this rate, it would not only be this hot spring resort, they might even get kicked out of Karakura Town.

Finally Ichigo managed to convince Rukia not to do anymore of her chores, especially in public. "All you had to do, is to just follow me, like you used to. Ok Rukia?" He notified.

Ichigo spent half the morning locked up in his room, using homework as an excuse to isolate himself. He had exhausted the entire hour questioning Rukia and attempting (but failing) to bring her to realise that she's dead. All Rukia did was to remain silent, or apologise if she did not know the answer. Occasionally when she did know the answer, they were very brief and thus, unhelpful. He had come across many ghosts who refused to believe they had long departed, but this was the toughest case he'd seen. It must be an art to not notice that people on the street walks through you.

Ichigo sucked in a long breath, and sighed. He rested his head on his palm, envisaging other ways to make her open up. But somehow, he was partly pleased that she didn't have to go. Afterall he had unofficially been acquanted with her for almost half a year, a bond had already formed between them, although he was not sure whether Rukia was aware of this or not. But the authencity of his duty dejected him, she must go one day. And he knew it would be extremely agonizing, like someone using their nails to pinch at his heart, until the membrane tears and blood pours out. He couldn't describe exactly what it would feel like, he had not gone through that before, and he did not want to have to endure it either. In fact he was dreading it.

If only she didn't have to go. If only he didn't meet her. If only he didn't have this power in the first place. He knew from Day One that this abnormality would bring great calamity some day. He looked out of the window, admiring the carefree sparrows flitting about the trees. Suddenly he straightened up, an idea had hit him. Since his responsibilities were actually voluntary, so he had the power to decide not to carry out his duties, right? Afterall, there must be a gazillion ghosts out there who had not received enlightenment and they didn't commit some heinous sins or fall into some valley of despair. Maybe, he didn't have to try at all, he could just let her be, and continue keeping her by his side. That would work... wouldn't it? He peeped at her delicate features hidden behind her strands of hair. The more he stared, the more he considered the possibilities of not letting her go. He tore his eyes away from her, looking down at the floor as well. Was that very selfish of him to want to do so?

"ICHIGOOOOOO~!" Isshin bellowed, cracking Ichigo out of his thoughts. Isshin gasped dramatically at the sight of Ichigo's irritated face. "You imbecile! Why have you not gotten ready? The shrine wouldn't wait for ussssss....!!!" And just as suddenly, he started rotating on the spot. Ichigo pondered what he wrong had he committed in his past life to get him an oddball of a father.

The sweltering afternoon sun burnt, and almost roasted the Kurosaki family alive. Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu were soaking wet from the heat, and trudging along with more dread they could ever contain in their lives. The only ones who seemed immune to the heat was Isshin, who was still energetic and animated, and even resorted to waltzing to disperse of the excess energy. And Rukia, because, well, she's a ghost.

They were dragging themselves up the not-so-gentle slope of the mountain, on their way to the shrine resided at the top. Rukia, noticing everyone's (we are ignoring Isshin in this context) lethargy, constantly offered to help carry their belongings, but was instantly rejected by Ichigo. He appreciated her offers, but he couldn't bring himself to let a girl carry his stuff, especially Rukia with her petite frame. Plus, he wouldn't know how to explain to his family why objects suddenly float. Rukia could only obligingly trail behind them with uneasiness.

"We... are... HEEEREEE!!!" Isshin announced, prancing around like an excited boy. The rest of the Kurosaki members lumbered up the final steps of the slope, the sight of the shrine pulling into view.

"Yuzu, remind me to poison that old man's dinner tonight," Karin hissed, hoping it was at an amplitude just loud enough for her father to hear.

The shrine was a small, normal-looking building. Lush trees ringed the shrine, its overgrown foliage an indication of seclusion from the outside world. Their thick canopies shielded the ground from the harsh sun, providing much shade for the place. It was very tranquil, looking like it had been left untouched for years. There weren't even any Ujiko in sight, much less a Kannushi. It was an abandoned shrine.

The family proceeded to the contemporary rituals. Ichigo was somehow able to camouflage the floating wooden ladle, gliding coin and self-ringing bell from the rest, despite Rukia insisting that it was not in her place to pray along with her master. The more she resisted, the more annoyed he got with the heirarchy of the past. Sheesh, don't they know how to treat their servants right? They would have been jailed for violation of personal freedom by now.

At last they were done paying their respects to the Kami. Noon blew in, reminding everyone of their empty stomaches. They found a secular, shaded area to settle down on. Yuzu whipped out her bags of bentos painstakingly prepared this morning and distributed them accordingly. When it came to Ichigo, Yuzu could no longer contain her curiosity, "Why did you suddenly ask for two bentos, Ichi-nii? Was breakfast not enough for you?"

"Ah!" Ichigo started, alarmed. "I, uh, I don't know why either. I've been feeling very hungry lately, I... I think I grew one more stomach. So, uh, make more for me next time, Yuzu!" He laughed sheepishly, hoping he'd done a fairly decorous job of lying. He stealthily passed the extra bento to Rukia, who obediently sneaked behind the trees to enjoy her lunch. Most ghosts Ichigo came across don't count food as a neccessity. They could eat if they wanted to, or not touch food if they didn't feel like it. However, Ichigo made it a point for Rukia to eat. (An order, in fact.) He didn't know why either, although he did dwelled on the feasibilities of him starting to view her as a human. And he knew he was not supposed to do that.

Ah, to hell with the rules.

The group soon packed up and got ready to leave. Ichigo ambled behind, hands buried in his pockets, observing the place one last time before they bid farewell. Just then, a peculiar-looking statue caught his attention. It was a bronze figure of a Bushi, wielding his katana in a heroic pose, looking as if he was ready for battle. Blinding rays from the sun which sneaked past the trees were reflected off his face, so Ichigo could not really make out his facial features.

"Hey, Old Man, who's this?" Ichigo queried, curious.

Isshin delivered a karate chop towards Ichigo, half for being rude, and half for being interested. Ignoring Ichigo's howls of pain, he went on to explain, "That's our ancestor, son!"

"Ancestor?" Karin and Yuzu uttered at the same time.

"Ancestor?" Ichigo repeated, rubbing his throbbing skull. He vowed to get him back for this one day. "How come I've never heard you mention it just now?"

Isshin flashed a thumbs-up and winked at Ichigo, declaring as-a-matter-of-factly, "Because I forgot!"

"How can anyone forget to mention their ancestors to their offsprings you dimwit!" Karin pounced onto Isshin's back, knocking him down and yanking his leg so far back his foot almost touched his nose. Yuzu could only stood by the side flailing her arms for Karin to stop.

Karin finally decided to let her father off. Isshin bounced back up, as though he had never cried hysterically just a few minutes ago. He strolled over beside the statue like an old prophet, continuing, "This is Shiba Kaien, famous Bushi from Karakura Town."

Ichigo noticed from the corner of his eyes Rukia looking at the statue in awe. "Shiba-sama..." She whispered, before turning to face Ichigo, "Shiba-sama, they have erected a statue of you!" Her eyes were glowing with delight.

Ichigo proclaimed once again that he was not Shiba-sama, although it was hard to do so when she used her puppy-eyes on him. Obviously this girl hasn't been paying attention to his father. But then again, no one would. He turned his focus back to the statue. So this was the Shiba bastard that mistreated her. In some way, he suddenly felt something churned inside him. Was it green-eyed jealousy he felt?

"So what did he do that got him a statue here?" Ichigo enquired again, deliberately picking a fight with the inanimate figure.

Isshin rubbed his stubbles. "That is a very good question my son! I don't know either!" He pointed out, proud of himself for some reason.

While Karin was busy pumelling Isshin once again, Yuzu walked over to Ichigo, commenting, "We learnt about him in school. I think he was one of the heroes that took part in the Hogen Rebellion."

"The Hogen Rebellion?" Ichigo reeled his mind to remember Rukia mentioning that yesterday.

"Something like the uprisings of the Samurai, if I remembered correctly. He was the only Bushi who hailed from Karakura. He died while fighting for Japan at that time, so to commemorate his patriotism, people made a statue in memory of him." Yuzu narrated.

Ichigo stole another glance at Rukia, accepting that fact that he had lost this round. She was too fascinated by the statue to take in what Yuzu said. Mixed feelings dominated him. On one hand, he was comforted that Rukia didn't need to vanish; on the other, his conscience pricked him, reminding him of his resposibilities. Also, he disliked this Shiba Kaien, for his glorious achievements, for the admiration Rukia held for him. It was different; the way Rukia looked at him and the way Rukia looked at Shiba Kaien were completely different. Whenever Rukia marvelled at Shiba Kaien her eyes would be so full of wonder and respect, he could see the joy and fantasy in her eyes. But Rukia didn't even dare make eye contact with him, and when she did, her eyes spelt worry and submissiveness. It was only very rarely that he could sometimes catch a glimpse of her true self. Of course, Ichigo knew full well that he had only witnessed her looking at the true Shiba Kaien once, and that he had officially known Rukia for less than a day, but deep in the recesses of his mind, he felt that he had witnessed this more than he needed to, and his heart tormented more than it should have. He cringed at the thought of the sorrow and heartbreak Rukia will have to endure when she learnt of her beloved Shiba-sama's death, and, secretly, he hoped that the the tears shed would be for him instead.

Ichigo kicked a small stone in his path. Why must he be related to him.

Rukia tailed behind her master on the trip back home, secretly playing a game by stepping on his shadow. But she didn't feel as entertained as she used to. She thinks she know why. She could tell that her master's shadow was forlorn, void of any emotions. She raised her head, letting her gaze fall on Ichigo's back. His shoulders were slumped and he hunched his back, although it was not very obvious. "Shiba-sama," she skipped up beside him, full of concern, "A... Are you alright? Do you need a massage?"

Ichigo forced a smile, and assured her softly, "No I'm alright. Just tired, that's all." He didn't dare look into her eyes anymore.

Rukia bowed and retreated behind Ichigo. She started fiddling with the hems of her sleeves, perhaps to distract herself from the obviousness that Shiba-sama lied.

The sun grew limp as the bright sky morphed into a fiery red one. Soon darkness seeped in, the sun withdrawing bleakly as the moon stretched and awoke. One dried leaf among the emerald foliage withered and got picked up by a soft breeze that blew. It landed delicately in the middle of a river, creating small ripples, distorting the reflection of the moon in the river. The moon did not utter a sound, and continued looking over earth where the sun once shone on.

* * *

**A/N**: Whew! Another chapter! I was kind of overwhelmed by the reactions. Thank you very much all those who reviewed, favourited and alerted! And those who did not, thank you for reading anyway! :D

I swear, you guys have the amazing ability to suck me dry of my imagination. But! I enjoyed it, so keep on mutilating me people! :D (Masochist?) I hoped you guys understood the first part, though. Tell me what you guys think about that yeah?

And here we are with another round of history lessons! (This is going to be awfully long.)

1. _Shidarezakura_. It's a type of sakura, with drooping branches but still nevertheless pretty. I wanted a plant that was found in the Heian period, and since the website mentioned that Shidezakura can be found in the Heian Shrine, it should exist in that period... right?  
2. _Nihoncha_. Literally translated, it's Japanese Tea. Guess the name explained itself. And it was imported from China during the Song dynasty, which existed - you guessed it - around the same time as the Heian period, so yay my analytical skills. (:  
3. _Bushi and Bushido._ Well, the website mentioned that Samurai can generally be called Bushi, but they mentioned nothing of them having servants (because Samurai can be translated as a 'servant' as well) and only mentioned something along the line that Bushis held great authority, and thus I inferred that they own servants (should 'own' be the right word to use?) and so to keep it safe, Shiba Kaien is a Bushi. :D And Bushido is the way of the Bushi! (Echoes: Shi... Shi... shi...)  
4. _Calendula_. A herb that can actually heal burns and other wounds. The method of preparing described here is utter gibberish and made up, so don't try this at home! Oh, and calendula originated from Egypt, but that's besides the point. *anxious laughter*  
5. _Ujiko and Kannushi._ The former is a committee of parishioners that maintains the shrine, and the latter is the priest whose job is to also maintain the shrine and officiate ceremonies.  
6. _Floating wooden ladle, gliding coin and self-ringing bell. And Kami._ When you visit a shrine, you are supposed to wash your hands and rinse your mouth (ladle), then you toss a coin into a box in front of the hall (coin), do your praying and finally ring the bell (bell). And if you're wondering why there's water even though the shrine's abandoned, you'll find out soon. (: Oh, and Kami is God, although to show your respect you're supposed to call "Kami-sama"  
7. _The rest of the Shiba Kaien's life story._ As I said, utter gibberish. No such person exists.

And I specially came up with this chapter to make an announcement. No I'm not getting married, and no I'm not the ruler of the world (yet). My exams are round the corner and it's a very important exam that can decide your life and death, so I'll need to be a good girl and focus on my studies, so the next update might be very much later. (Perhaps late November or so.) And Isshin, I apologise for abusing you today. I will try to make it up to you!

So, I hope you enjoyed the story and please review to give me ideas on how I can improve! Thank you! :D

(P.S. To Chappy9: I can't PM you so I'll say it here. Kowtow is another word for 'bow'. (: )


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach.

* * *

Chapter Three.

There was a tense atmosphere down the corridor. Everyone was quiet, but Rukia could see from their slightly twisted facial expressions that they weren't exactly pleased. The servants in the corridor kept their head lowered upon falling into the sight of Shiba-sama, but once he strodded past and Rukia came into their vision, they glared at her with strong looks of disapproval. Rukia could tell that they were hurling abuses at her in their minds.

But she didn't do anything wrong.

"Ignore them, Rukia," Shiba-sama muttered, noticing her distress. "They have nothing better to do. Besides, we have nothing to fear. We have done no wrong. We are merely a master and his servant taking a stroll together."

Rukia only nodded and bowed in obedience, trailing behind her master. He led her out of the house, and onto the route extending into the small forest behind the house. Once the lights of the house had been steered out of sight, Shiba-sama let out a quick breath, and slowed down his pace. He strolled beside Rukia, whom instantaneously shifted quickly behind him in respect. He raised an eyebrow, a smirk spreading across his face. He took a step back again, and Rukia scuttled behind him once more. He clutched his stomach and burst out laughing.

Rukia blinked, whether in amazement or in shock she didn't know. All along the Shiba-sama she had seen was the face of an undaunted warrior, his slate grey eyes reflecting the sins he had witnessed and bore in this world. Despite his young age, it seemed like he had drifted too far ahead in time than he should have; the invisible wrinkles etched on his face an evidence. Never has she seen him break out in such an agitated position before.

"Y... Yes, Shiba-sama?" Rukia asked, uptight that she might have done something that displeased him.

Wiping away a tear, Shiba-sama explained in between breaths, "No, nothing. You're just... _amusing_."

Rukia's face reddened. Amusing? Is that bad? "I... I'm sorry, Shiba-sama! I will reflect on my actions!" She arched.

Shiba-sama's lips curled into a smile. He patted her lightly on her head. "No, you didn't do anything wrong Rukia. Amusing is... good," he informed her.

She stiffened at the touch of Shiba-sama's large hands. Her face reddened somemore. She quickly hid her eyes under her bangs, embarrassed to look up at him. Did he just praised her? A light smile flickered across her face.

"Ah," a voice escaped from Shiba-sama's lips. Rukia was broke out of her thoughts, noticing that they had strolled into the clearing where Shiba-sama always practised his Bushido. He tapped on her shoulders, causing her to jolt a little. "Look, Rukia," he called.

Rukia looked up to see him nod towards the heavens. She followed suit, straining her neck as well. She almost gasped out loud.

The black sky was adorned with a million dazzling stars which shone brighter than any stars Rukia had ever seen in her life. They were literally blinking, looking as though they had very long eyelashes that gently caressed her skin. Rukia's eyes almost watered when she saw the moon tonight. She was white, very white. The calm moon stood out amongst the sea of stars with her aura of elegance. She seemed to be beaming a huge, motherly smile at the two people on earth, who were admiring her glamor in awe. Rukia could almost feel herself being lifted off the ground, and glide towards the inviting moon.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Shiba-sama breathed, not wanting to shatter the atmosphere.

Rukia could only nod her head. The sight was simply breathtaking. He grinned satisfiedly at Rukia, studying her delicate features. "Do you know why I specially brought you here to see this?" He quizzed.

Rukia, remembering her duties, immediately hopped back into reality. "W... Why, Shiba-sama?" Inquisitiveness nibbled at her.

He turned his body so he faced her. Rukia could see the sins and miseries he wore inside him melt away, and a soul full of spirit crystallizing inside his unusually mermerizing eyes. She could feel him penetrating through her body with that soulful gaze of his. He reached out his hand, and ethereally lifted up her chin, so that he could catch a clearer glimpse of her. Rukia's heart pounded, not knowing what to do, but yet secretly enjoying the moment.

"Because," he started. "You have eyes that are as beautiful as the moon."

* * *

Rukia sat very stiffly on the wooden chair, unconsciously tugging at the hems of her long sleeves. Her eyes flitted towards Ichigo, who sat beside her, seemingly bored. He rested his head in his hand, and was gazing out of the window as usual. She knew that he was supposed to listen to whoever's talking in this room right now, probably the teacher. So she reminded him in a hushed tone, "Sh... Shiba-sama, aren't you supposed to listen to the teacher?" Even though she said that she wasn't very convinced herself. One calls a beardless, ignorant-looking man a teacher? Whatever happened to the old, wise-looking men with the over-flowing moustache? "Maybe different clans of nobles had different types of teachers," she concluded. Silly her.

Ichigo gave an exasperated sigh and, not wanting to disobey his kind-hearted friend (he refused to call her his servant), he shifted his head so that he looked like he was paying attention. The teacher, noticing Ichigo, barked, "Kurosaki, hasn't your leg recovered?"

Ichigo forced a smile, "No, sensei. The doctor says it'll take a long time to heal. It's uh, very serious."

The teacher, obviously unhappy, shook his head and got back to the lesson. Ichigo plugged that vexxing smile off his face, sighing again.

It started with the very first period on the third day after they met, a Monday. English, taught by the strictest of teachers in his school. Ichigo, having to take up the responsibility of bringing Rukia to school, had to humbly request for an extra chair. He couldn't have her standing for the entire day could he?

"And why, may I ask, that you will be so privileged as to be granted an extra chair?" The teacher snorted, enunciating every single syllable with utmost accuracy.

"You fish-faced English retard..." Ichigo hissed under his breath. Remembering the need to get Rukia a chair, he plastered on an over-enthusiastic smile and replied, "Well, you see, sensei, I... I sprained my leg. And... And so I need a chair to rest my leg on."

The teacher shot his leg a suspicous glare. Ichigo, finally registering what he just blabbered, immediately limped and grimaced in pain, holding onto his leg. "Ow... It hurts so bad, I... I think it'll just disintegrate and fall off soon," he flipped open an eyelid, hoping he'd used the word 'disintegrate' correctly.

The teacher's face twisted in such a way that it was obvious he was discontented at this, but announced in a flat voice, "Very well, Kurosaki. Get the class rep to get a chair for you. Ishida-"

"No, it's fine. No need to trouble our dear Ishida-kun!" Ichigo butted in, and shot out of the class and back again in seconds. He laughed gaily at the teacher as he arranged the chair nicely by his side, and leaned back in his original chair to place his supposedly injured leg on the other.

The teacher shook his head in a way that said "whatever" and returned to the board to start his lessons.

Ichigo sighed a sigh of relief, pleased that he can finally stop sucking up to that lardbag of a teacher. He whispered to Rukia, "Now just sit on my leg. Sorry you'll have to bear with it but at least you don't have to stand."

Rukia's face flushed. "No! Sh... Shiba-sama! How can I... How can I a lowly servant s... s... sit..." She was too embarassed to finish the sentence.

He smiled discreetly. "It's okay Rukia, it's better than standing isn't it? Besides, I'll move my leg towards the end so you don't actually_ sit _on it. Don't worry, I won't take advantage of you," He whispered again.

"But I... But I..." Rukia flailed her hands, at loss for words. Steam was beginning to snake from her ears.

"It's an order."

Rukia fell onto the chair immediately. Ichigo shook his head in disappointment. He hated using those words, but they are his only weapons against Rukia's unneeded resistance. Rukia sat very still at the edge of the chair, not daring to even twitch a muscle. She gulped from time to time, not believing that she was actually doing this.

And so this went on into the week. Four days had passed and Rukia started to loosen up, getting adjusted to the task. But she understood the kind thoughts of her master, grateful that she had him as a master. She secretly flashed a hidden smile of gratitude at him. However, the moment her gaze fell on the wrinkle in between his brows, something gnawed at her from the inside. She knew something was bothering him ever since that day they visited the shrine. He wasn't as spirited as on the days when she tailed him. He gave half-hearted replies, and it was apparent that he avoided talking to her unneccesarily. When he did look her straight in the face she could tell it was a mask he put on. But it disheartened her to know that she don't know what it was. As Shiba-sama's faithful servant she should be the one that understands him, and she has failed.

The irritating bell rang, jolting Rukia out of her thoughts. She hopped out of the chair immediately and let Ichigo pass, tagging closely behind him out of the door. They soon found themselves at the rooftop, enjoying the exquisite view of Karakura Town.

Well, not really enjoying.

Ichigo sat in the corner, leaning against the high fences set up around the ledges. He handed Rukia her bento (which he lied again for). She promptly received it, bowing and opening up the box. He slumped his head against the fence and peered into the distance. Chewing deliberately on the rice from his own bento, he let his gaze fall on the mountain at the far side of the town, specifically the small speck of white barely visible from his position - the shrine.

Everytime that shrine came into view he could feel something inside him tear everything apart, ripping apart his organs, muscles, blood vessels... everything. He knew better than to endure this torture, but somehow, his eyes never did want to leave that shrine. Maybe it was because of his foolish pride. Maybe it was because he refused to admit defeat to Shiba Kaien. Maybe it was because he sought for the answer; how to get Rukia to look at him the way she looked at Shiba Kaien.

Rukia nibbled on her karaage pieces silently. This had been what noble people called lunchbreak for her for the past few days. Ichigo would sit in the corner and eat alone, while she would sit not far from him, munching on her lunch. But this was not the way it should be. When she tailed him last time, she knew that he would gobble down his food with his group of friends. He would always appear so cheerful, despite the scowl on his face. Now he ate in morsels, moping by himself at the rooftop since they've acquinted. A tinge of remorse hit her. Was it because of her?

"Sh... Shiba-sama?" She called out. Just then she suddenly remembered how rude she was, interrupting her master's lunch.

Ichigo turned his head, "Yes?" His voice was mild and soothing.

Rukia, deciding for once to forget about the customaries, opened her mouth, "Sh... Shiba-sama, are you mad at me?"

He blinked at her for the random question. He forced a smile. "No, why would I be?" He asked in puzzlement.

_Okay, he has already said no. When Shiba-sama says there is nothing wrong, there is nothing wrong. Now go back to your lunch._

"A... Are you sure?"

_Kuchiki Rukia, what are you doing? Are you doubting your master?_

Ichigo nodded his head, "Yeah, I'm sure."

"Then why do you look as if something's been bothering you? You seem lethargic... and not your usual self." Her chopsticks fell in her agitation, but she didn't realise.

_Stop it, Rukia. Shiba-sama has no time for your worthless comments. You look stupid, so stop it._

Ichigo made a fake laughter, "I have? I didn't notice."

"Yes you have, Shiba-sama. I... I can tell that you're lying, Shiba-sama. You never lie to me." She got on all fours, as if determined to squeeze the answer out from him.

_Kuchiki Rukia, you have accused Shiba-sama. A courageous Bushido of a noble clan. Your master. How are you ever going to face your ancestors? Quick, cease this foolish act before it gets out of hand._

Ichigo's grip on the box tightened. "I'm not lying, Rukia. Really, I'm not."

_Clearly Shiba-sama has no wish to talk anymore. Kuchiki Rukia, you are not going to utter another word. You are going to keep your lips sealed tight and-_

"Then why do you not dare to look me in the eyes? You would always look away when I look up at you. You have never looked me in the eyes since-"

"REALLY!" Ichigo's deep voice boomed. He paused, seemingly alarmed by his outburst. His chest heaved up and down as he sought to bring down his sudden anger. His hands curled into a tight fist, quivering with the excess rage. He looked down at his fist in shock. It was as if he held something evil, something that should have never been touched. He longed to get rid of it immediately. He started again, voice unsteady, "Really, I'm not lying, Rukia. I... don't really wish to talk about this right now. It's kind of disturbing." He then shifted his focus back at the mountains, which unhesitatingly leered right back at him.

It was like a tight slap across her face. Collecting her dirtied chopsticks from the ground, she continued nibbling at her food with her spoon. Guilt pounded her veins. "I'm sorry, Shiba-sama," she muttered, deeply penitent at her demeanor earlier on. She did not expect forgiveness.

Unseen to Rukia, Ichigo's eyes were shut tight. He hurled a million curses at himself. Great, he just hurt her feelings. Now she's going to hate him even more. '_Congratulations, genius_.' The food tasted bland in his mouth, and especially bitter when she continued addressing him as 'Shiba-sama'.

The rest of school for them was spent in even greater silence. None dare spoke. Ichigo's heart was not on the lessons, although he tried to pay attention. Rukia just continued playing with the hems of her Suikan, or let her eyes wander around the class. Time dragged by at snail's pace. Finally the much awaited bell buzzed. Students streamed out of their class, almost causing a jam at the door. Everybody was eager to go home. Ichigo, too, stood up and packed up, preparing to leave. He peeked furtively at Rukia from time to time. Her face was still etched with remorse, her eyes more downcasted than usual. Something bit at the edges of his heart. His chest was feeling unusually terrible and crampy. Trying to drag his thoughts away, he tossed the last of the books into his bag, and zipped it in one swipe. "Let's go," He announced, hoping he'd sound a little cheerful to Rukia.

Rukia immediately bowed and followed him out of the now-empty class. They strolled along the streets, giving Ichigo a chance to regain his composure. His thoughts were more or less sorted out; all that's left to do is to address the irritating conscience, which has been nagging at him like an annoying mosquito buzzing around his ear. He sulked even more as he yearned to just stick out his hands and squish that conscience mosquito dead; its constant naggings was driving Ichigo insane.

Sucking in a large breath, Ichigo called out, "Rukia."

A startled Rukia hurriedly replied, "Y... Yes, Shiba-sama?"

Ichigo scratched his cheeks. Thanks to the constant torment by his conscience, his brain cannot function as properly as it used to. So he simply blurted out whatever was on his mind. "Do you like me?"

There, he said it.

Rukia's face flushed. How should she answer this question? "I... I... Y... Yes, yes I think you are a wonderful master, Shiba-sama."

Ichigo's frown deepened. Yes he's happy that she likes him, he liked her company too, but she isn't quite addressing the issue at the moment. He attempted again, remembering to be more direct this time. "Then, are you scared of me?"

Rukia flustered again. Now how is she going to answer _this _question? Acknowledging that Ichigo was waiting for her reply, she quickly settled for an answer, "I... Yes. You are a master whom commands a lot of respect and authority. I... look up to you in awe."

Ichigo had to refrained himself from smacking himself in the face with his bag. Looks like he's going to need to be much, much more direct, explicit in fact. He halted, Rukia almost bumping into him. He pivoted around, looking down at Rukia. She raised her head, staring back at him with her large, innocent eyes. _'Is Shiba-sama going to scold me?_' She cringed, despite having made mental preparations.

"Ok Rukia," He started. He gripped either sides of Rukia's shoulders, making her stiffen. Just then she noticed he was piercing through her with his eyes once again. She knew it was really inappropriate of her to have felt that way at this moment, but she was glad he was making eye contact with her again. It felt as if a breath of life had been breathed into him once again; as though he was revived from the dead.

His jaws remained open, only a single syllable of an incomplete word was uttered. When he looked into her eyes again after so long, his body stopped registering anything. He scrutinized her indigo eyes carefully. A delighted smile crept upon his lips. He no longer saw the apprehension and compliancy in her eyes anymore. Or rather, it dawned upon him that they were never there to begin with. The sudden appearance of Shiba Kaien that Saturday stirred alive the green-eyed monster in him. That spite inside him must have blinded him, thwarted his vision. He grew more sensitive after the trip, noticing the little quirks of Rukia, all the more convincing him that he was not up to match with Shiba Kaien. But just now when Rukia started protesting, standing up for him, he could literallly feel her concern pouring out at him. No it wasn't sympathy, and it wasn't forced solicitude, he could tell it was genuine, pure disquietude for him. Rukia's powerful voice must have shot past the barriers he put up, and drove straight into the heart of the resentment that almost devoured him.

Then he remembered. His smile slowly dissolved, transforming into atonement in his hazel brown eyes. Ichigo drew her small frame in, his hands finding their way across her back, wrapping them around her. He let her head rest on his shoulder, his own comfortably just beside hers. He could feel her small body resting against his. A sweet scent wafted into his nostrils, rustling his senses alive. Do all ancient people smell this good? "I'm sorry," his husky voice breathed into her ear. "I'm sorry I shouted at you just now."

Rukia felt every part of her burning. She lost her senses, realising that she was engaged in such an intimate act with her master. Matsumoto-san would definitely give her a piece of her mind when she finds out. She shuddered even more when she felt his alluring breath tickle her ears, but it was a good kind of shudder. Her small palms were squashed against his chest. She could feel Ichigo's faint heartbeat, beating in synch with her own. She felt as if she could bathe herself in his inviting warmth, wanting for it to stay like this forever...

"Ah!" She suddenly withdrew from Ichigo's embrace. He saw that her face was beet red, just like how his face looked like. "I... I... I'm sorry for the disgracing act! I will reflect upon my actions!" She bowed profusely, embarassment blanketing her. How could she do such a thing with her master? Her heart palpitated.

Ichigo scratched his head, looking at the sky, face red as a lobster as well. "No, it's not your fault, Rukia. There's no need to apologise," He assured her. He pondered why he did that, it wasn't in his plan. He was about to ask her something before he did what he did... what was it that he wanted to ask her? Then the sweet, subtle sensation he enjoyed just now came crawling back to him, enveloping him. He found himself turn several shades of red darker. Suddenly he jolted up, shaking his head like a dog to drive away those embarassing images in his head. He raised his head when he was done. He flashed a soft smile at her, "Thank you, Rukia."

Rukia's eyes stared back at him widely, the redness in her face quickly retreating. Thanking her? Why would he thank her for? She don't recall doing anything that was worthy enough to earn an acknowledgement from him.

Ichigo chuckled at her bewilderment. Swinging his bag over his shoulders, he beckoned, "Come on, let's go home!"

This time, he didn't have to hope he sounded happy, because he was happy.

The sun roamed at the highest position he could reach. He unfurled his manes proudly, radiating light towards the bunch of boys running about in the field, having a high-spirited game of baseball. The grass and trees basked in his radiance, the flowers beaming brightly back at the sun. Spring seemed to loom so near. Soon the moon strodded in to take over. The moon's aura and the sun's rays brushed past each other. Only then did the sun joyfully set.

* * *

**A/N: **Ok, fine, I cheated. I updated before November. Though I might not say the same for the next chapter.

So, how do you guys like this chapter? I'm really starting to hate myself for ending the chapter with the sun and the moon thing now. I think it's starting to get old. XD Not much history lessons this chapter, because I was too lazy. XP

Oh, and I'm kind of excited about writing the next chapter, because inspiration just struck!

Preview: Next chapter, Shiba Kaien appears in person?? Please stay tuned!

And once again, thank you very much to all of you for reviewing, alerting, favouriting and reading. It is all very encouraging and I will try my best! And apologies I couldn't reply to all of your reviews in time! I will try to reply as soon as I'm free!

Hope you guys liked it!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I've brought myself to write for Bleach again! Recently I've been guilty of straying over into the KHR camp (But Gokudera is so sexy!) so I hope I can bring myself back into the Bleach atmosphere. This chapter's super wordy, so brace yourself people! And yes, Kaien appears here!

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach

* * *

Chapter 4

A sigh escaped his lips as Kaien rubbed his temple. His fingers flipped through the stack of letters again, mostly concerning trivial matters like invitations to weddings and stuff. Then the flipping paused, right at one specific document. Kaien's eyes scanned through the page.

Not believing what the letter just mentioned, he skimmed through it, more slowly and carefully this time. No matter how many times he read it, the words remained the same; the same cold, unfeeling daggers stained onto a piece of paper.

Kaien stared, blankly this time, at the offensive letter. Then, he released a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Such is the way of the Bushidos, there is no turning back once the katana is held, his soul serves the country till the end.

"Sh...Shiba-sama," Rukia's muffled voice travelled into the study from outside, breaking Kaien out of his thoughts. "Your morning tea."

Preparing himself by plastering on a smile, he called out, "Come on in."

Rukia slid open the door clumsily, and scampered in. She presented the tray of antique-looking china on the table. "Today the kitchen serves chrysanthemum tea."

Kaien elegantly took the cup in his hand and downed the contents. "Aromatic as usual," He commented.

But Rukia could tell her master wasn't enjoying the beverage. For one he wouldn't have finish the tea in one sip; he would have savoured it instead. "I... Is there anything wrong with the tea, Shiba-sama?" She enquired.

Kaien looked at her, before flashing a meager smile at her, the best he could come up with, "No there isn't. It's as usual, isn't it?"

"It is," Rukia bowed again. But she knew, that the small crease at the corner of his eye was not usual.

"Ah," Kaien started, straightening his back. "Have I told you? My nephew's coming over to stay with us for some time." He was trying to avert the topic. "He's staying to sit for the imperial exams or something. He's about your age, I think you two will make good friends." He grinned enthusiastically at her.

Perhaps, this was the best for her.

"Nephew? I didn't know Kaien-sama had any brothers..." Rukia commented, although she was mumbling it more than she was saying it.

Kaien laughed. "It was more like sworn-brothers actually, but our relation's good enough to be called brothers. But that son of his, might be a bit peculiar though." His eyes were on the ceiling as he recalled any recollections he had of his nephew. It had been quite a few years since he last saw him.

"Peculiar? What do you mean?"

Kaien was about to open his mouth, when a third voice joined in from outside, "Shiba-sama. Visitor."

Before anyone could react the door slid open. Rukia's eyes widened at the sight of the boy. The boy, tall, lean and perhaps a bit barbaric-looking, had on the same exact features as Kaien. It was the same eyes, same nose, same mouth; it was as if they were twins, no, mirror images of each other. The only striking difference was the hair. The visitor had an idiosyncratic colour of orange for his spiky hair. "Yo," The man greeted nonchalantly.

"Long time no see, Kurosaki Ichigo."

* * *

Ichigo strolled along the path home silently, Rukia trailing behind. It has been a few weeks already, and they were quite used to being in each other's company now. Although Ichigo has been persuading her to wander off to relax once in a while, she never once did heed his advice. But he figured out that if she's happy with following him, there's no way he could stop her from doing so. Practically they never really did leave each other, except when he's in the showers. If one of them was absent the other would feel rather uneasy.

"Have you realised how you walk past people on the streets?" Ichigo started, half attempting to start a conversation, half trying to get her to realise her death. Ichigo had been trying to get her to remember her death everyday,

"Th... There's ghosts on the s...streets?"

But as days passed, he gave up more easily.

Ichigo laughed, before teasing her, "No, I'm just trying to tell you how skinny you are. You should eat more." Of course he knew that no matter how much a spirit eats they would never get fat, he just needed to make something up to carry on the conversation.

Rukia's face was flushed a shade of scarlet. "Y... Yes, Shiba-sama."

Ichigo tilted his head back to inform her that he was just joking, and noticed a man in trenchcoat standing on the street when he turned back. The oddity of the situation suddenly sent chills down his spine, and he quickened his footsteps, not hoping to encounter the creepy figure. Ichigo sees ghosts, but none as eerie as this man. Perhaps it was because all he could see was a sillouette of him, black and faceless from the distance. He was still as a stone, not moving even an inch.

Ichigo almost lost his grip on his schoolbag when they approached him. He'd caught a clearer glimpse of the man's face now - it was the spitting image of him. Ichigo's heart went wild as adrenaline flooded his body, urging him to walk faster. Heck, forget about walking, run.

"Kurosaki Ichigo."

The said boy froze. He didn't even feel the slight knock on his back when Rukia clumsily bumped into him.

"And Kuchiki Rukia."

Rukia pivoted around in reflex. And she stood, face to face, with a face that was so familliar and desired for. She too, remained stupified.

Ichigo only remembered to move when he heard Rukia's small gasps. Gulping hard, he demanded, "Who're you...?"

Kaien sniggered, burying his hands in the pockets of his trenchcoat. "Shiba Kaien. Long time no see, Kuchiki Rukia, and Kurosaki Ichigo," He flashed a grin and patted her head.

"Get your dirty hands off her," Ichigo barked, unhappy at the sight of Rukia being touched by a sinister-looking man. Hang on, how come he could see her?

Rukia was still too flabbergasted to process anything at the moment. She remained still, locked in her gaze at him. "Shiba...sama?" It was barely audible.

Kaien gaped longingly at her, before uttering gently, "Hey, Rukia."

Shiba Kaien. The name finally rang a bell in his head. Shiba Kaien, wasn't he the statue he saw the other day? This... This person was Rukia's master? But, but it was illogical. Shiba Kaien would have been dead for centuries, and this man did not appear like a ghost either. He's a real living man, with a face creepily alike to Ichigo's, someone who claimed that he was the ancestor of him and the master of Rukia, and was now acting all intimate with her. Ichigo was obviously getting madder by the second. "I rephrase my question," He declared, "_What_ are you?"

Kaien looked up at him, before explaining, "I'm one of you. Or rather, you're one of us."

"Huh?" Ichigo's face was twisted in misunderstanding.

Kaien sighed, and started narrating, the way he usually did with rookies, "I come from an association. The Shibomuzakura Association. We are in charge of the matters of the dead."

Ichigo's eyebrows furrowed. He remained silent, but Kaien could tell he was listening. And so he continued, "You can see ghosts can't you?"

Ichigo replied, a little confused. "You can too, right?"

"I think we're getting on the right track," Kaien remarked, relieved that his job was half complete. "Our powers bound us to a duty, you can say that our powers are like a contract."

"What're you getting at?" The hostility in his voice weakened.

Kaien carried on, "It is our responsibility to guide the lost souls of the world back to another dimension."

Ichigo scoffed, "I knew that. I've led lots of other ghosts back to enlightenment too." Although he was starting to get a bit curious. Sulking that he had to appear stupid, he asked, "Whe... Where do they go to actually?"

Kaien chortled, much to the displeasure of Ichigo. "As I've mentioned, another dimension. I can't tell you as yet what it's like."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, sticking his hands on his hips to show a little bit of authority, "If you continue treating me like some stupid retard I'm going to pummel the living daylight out of you, and perhaps by then you can tell me what it's like when you're dead." He started to grow a little smug at the retort.

"It's not because I've not died, I've died before, many times," He suddenly announced. Ichigo paused, and grew more bewildered. Sensing the bafflement of the orange-haired boy, Kaien elaborated, "You see, the main point of sending them into the other dimension, is simply for the sake of reincarnation."

"Reincarnation?"

"This is to balance the cycle of human flow in this world. Humans are born as babies unto this world, and when they grow old and die, their souls reincarnate and they become foetuses in their mother's wombs as babies again. Such is the cycle of life; to maintain a steady supply of the human population, and to continue to contribute to nature."

Ichigo blinked at him as though he had just tried to teach a high schooler university-level topics. But he understood, vaguely at least. "So, you're really Shiba Kaien? Rukia's... Rukia's previous master?"

Kaien pulled on a smirk, "More or less."

Ichigo, with wide eyes, shot a glance at Rukia, who appeared to not be following the conversation. "Th... Then are you trying to reincarnate her?" He glanced up at him with overwhelming apprehension in his eyes.

"Technically, no, we leave that to those fellows up there, but either way, I'm still going to bring her to the other dimension." Kaien noticed the resentment overflowing inside the teen's body, but he had seen too much of these unwillingness in his career.

Ichigo quickly clutched Rukia's elbow, jolting her from her trance. "What if I don't let you?" He challenged. Rukia only realised now that there were two Shiba-samas, and her head started to throb with an approaching headache.

Kaien sighed, tired that he would have to go through this scenario over again, "Do you know what happens to spirits who stay in the world for too long?"

Ichigo remained silent, and contined glaring menacingly at him.

"Their bonds for this world grows stronger, and it gets harder for them to be reincarnated. Their chances of living like a normal human again dwindles, and not only that, their memories would slowly fade away with time. Soon they would just become an empty vessel loitering in our world, with no clear goal or aim. They are just hollow boxes who are anchored deeply to stay in this world. And this girl here," He pointed at Rukia, "She has been a ghost for almost a thousand years."

Ichigo was too aghast to speak. Strength ebbed away in his hands as he loosened the grip on Rukia, and eventually having them fall limply by his side. He didn't have the courage to look at Rukia anymore, he felt that he had betrayed her, that should she suffer any consequences it would be the result of his selfish wrongdoings. _Sorry, Rukia, I'm so sorry. _He never found the power to say it out.

"Do you understand now, why we have to take her away from you?" Kaien's voice was tinged with slight guilt. He marched towards her. "Some of her memories are still intact, but her bond in this world is very strong. It will take some time to break it," He studied. "It's really a miracle, but there's still a glimmer of hope."

Ichigo's gaze remained fixated on the floor, unable to say anything. He's going to stand there, and let a man he never knew take Rukia away.

Kaien chanted some spells, and in a moment his palms were emitting a soft, warm glow. Rukia peeked curiously at the intriguing light, and suddenly all her headaches were dissipated. The glow gave her such a soothing feeling, she felt so relaxed, so tranquil...

Kaien's hand made contact with her wrists. He held tight onto her wrist, and with he free hand, wiped past the air. The glow left a trail of an even brighter light when he did, and the ends of this glow extended. In a few seconds the palm width hole expanded to a door-sized portal.

"Go on," Kaien nudged Rukia, "Step in there, and you'll find back your reason in living. Leave this world with no guilt, and enter again with hope."

Ichigo clenched his fist, not daring to look up, and yet, his soul was screaming at him to do so.

Kaien slowly brought up her hand. From there on she would be absorbed into the space, and would find a new lease of life. Her fingertips made contact with the door of brightness.

The light shattered.

Ichigo whipped his head up, unable to take it anymore. Kaien stood there, mouth agape as the shards of broken glass-like material scattered on them. This wasn't supposed to happen. He had chanted to spell meant for breaking the bond. There ought to be no mistake. He quickly casted a glance at Rukia. She seemed startled by the sudden accident, clenching her eyelids shut and tensing up her muscles. She seemed perfectly normal.

"Rukia, are you alright?" Ichigo dashed over and clutched her trembling shoulders, trying to comfort the shaken girl. "Is it... over?" Ichigo probed. "Is she supposed to be still here, like this?" His leer fell onto Kaien's contact with Rukia. He still could not help feeling jealous.

Releasing his grasp and brushing his shirt, the ends of his lips were tugged into a smile. He knew the reason now. "No, it's not over, and she's not supposed to be still here like this," He answered. "But I guess one of the reason she can't leave is not because of the bond connected to this world. And I think that reason would explain pretty well why her memories have not faded as yet."

"Why?" Ichigo was getting impatient with his constant beatings around the bush.

"Because her bond is not in connection with the world, but with someone. And that someone, would be you," Kaien answered. Somehow there was a hint of regret in his words, but Ichigo was too overwhelmed to notice that.

He fought hard to keep his quivering lips from smiling when he peeped at Rukia again. But his smile faded when another thought struck him. "But..." He started, "She thought I was... you."

Kaien chuckled, sounding quite empty this time, however no one noticed, "Ghosts don't differentiate people by their appearance. However it still remains quite a mystery as to why she calls you my name."

Ichigo's eyes were downcasted again. Kaien spotted that, and added, "If you're fretting, let me assure you that the one she longs for is you, Kurosaki Ichigo. My eyes, and my memories don't fail me."

Ichigo looked up, feeling slightly better. Rukia's shivering had died down, and her eyelids were closing sleepily. Kaien chortled again, "That girl, still as clumsy as always. Well, I'll get going now, there's still other spirits I have to take care of. Oh, and this," He reached into his pocket and fished out a small card. "This is the name card of the Shibomuzakura Association. It's not really a business, more like an organisation. It's open only to people like us, so we would welcome you to join anytime. Sa, see you soon. I'll still try to find a way to bring her back." He pivoted around.

"Wait, hang on!" Ichigo called out. He had so many other questions left unanswered. "How come you remember your past lives while I don't? Why did you guys find out about Rukia only after so many years? Oi don't leave!"

But Shiba Kaien, the man in trenchcoat, vanished from sight.

* * *

**A/N: **Finally I've found the Ichigo and Rukia bunnies! I hope I have explained quite a lot in this chapter, and perhaps this would mark the beginning of the climax of the story. (Not that I have planned out the entire plot yet. *cries*) I have planned for this to be a relatively short story anyway, perhaps lasting about 10 chapters. But thank you guys for all your support and favourites and alerts and reviews and even just bothering to read this fic! It is with all your support that I have continued this far, aarigato kosaimasu!

There's not going to be a lot of historical references and the sun and moon nonsense now, simply because I'm too lazy to research and think of metaphors. Plus it's like 2.50 AM and I have school tomorrow. XD

Once again, thank you very much for reading and I hope you like it!

P.S. To all of your who supported me for my exams, thank you very much! I have not touched my books since chapter 3 *guilty* but I will still try my best! Thank you guys, you're the best! :D


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five.

"Rukia, can you grab some snacks for me?" the guest with the idiosyncratic hair called out behind the crisp pages of the book he was studying intently.

Rukia, in the midst of running to attend to Shiba-sama, paused midway, and took a sharp turn to return to Ichigo's side. "Yes, Kurosaki-sama," she bowed. "What snack would you prefer?"

"Um..." A hand raised up to scratch the tufts of bright orange hair peeping from the edges of the book. "Give me some tsubakimochi, and... peaches and... I saw some pears and apples in the backyard. Get some of those for me too, please. In fact, get more for me. I'm hungry."

Rukia gave a polite bow, before scurrying away to do what she was told. It took her some effort, and quite a lot of time, to retrieve these food for the guest. Truth be told, she found Ichigo a little troublesome to handle. Ever since he arrived that day in Shiba-sama's study, and had a private conversation even she, a trusted servant of the bushido, was not allowed to hear, Ichigo had been ordering Rukia around endlessly. Whenever she wanted to hurry to Shiba-sama's side to serve him, another convenient task would be carelessly thrown at her. She, sadly, was in no position to oblige.

H-Hang on! Is she complaining? N-No! Shiba-sama told her to serve Kurosaki-sama well, and as a loyal servant she must obey her orders! How disgraceful, to be whining!

But honestly, that guy's just...

"Here you go, Kurosaki-sama." A freakishly large plate of snacks--all specified food items and additional ones mounted in a mountain-sized heap--was presented on the stone table in front of Ichigo. Rukia hoped that would be more than enough to keep their guest filled. Finally she would have a chance to rush off to Shiba-sama.

Ichigo put down his book and stared briefly at the drop of grape that rolled down the sides of the humungous accumulation of food, and gulped. His hand secretly rubbed his bloated stomach, wondering if it was able to take in anymore of the stuff.

He looked up at Rukia's bent figure, silently apologising to her. "S-Sorry, Rukia, but it is an order from the old man," he muttered under his breath, the ends of his lips twitching in an apologetic manner. "Th-Thank you, Rukia! Now I need some tea too. Can you get that for me? Oh, and... and some soup! Some soup that will take hours to make, because uh... I'm born into a rich family and uh... used to drinking soup that takes super long to make!" Ichigo flashed a nervous smile that he hoped would be convincing enough.

An invisible sigh eluding from the servant's throat, Rukia arched her back once more and went on to the kitchen. It seemed like there's no seeing Shiba-sama today either.

Ichigo's head slammed onto the stone surface when she was out of sight. He had got to start thinking of better excuses.

* * *

"Thank you for your patronage, we hope to see you next time," the shop owner donning a striped green and white fedora arched his back and bowed at the back of theleaving customers.

As Ichigo distanced themselves between the shop, he raised his right hand to wave, "Yeah, thanks, Urahara-san."

"Shiba-sama, may I enquire what new toy is this?" Rukia peeped from beneath her strands of charcoal black fringe. That odd box-shaped device has been something that everybody seemed to be holding on the streets nowadays, and was always curious to know what it had been.

Ichigo peered into the bag to see the packet of juice that she had been pointing at. Making sure they had turned around the brick wall that separates the streets from the shop and completely unseen, he reached into the bag to fish out the packet of apple juice. "This?" he asked to make sure.

Rukia nodded eagerly.

"Ah, it's juice," he began explaining, before handing her the packet. "I don't suppose it exist in your time. Basically, it's something you drink."

It had been almost a week after Kaien appeared, and even though he mentioned that he'll be back for her soon, Ichigo hadn't seen any traces of the man. Meanwhile, he's just here keeping vigil, looking out for signs where she might seem to not recall her memories and raise an alarm. When he'd been free, he'll lay on his bed, holding out the namecard he was given and scrutinising those words over and over again, as though he was doubtful of the origins of the card.

He was still suspicious of that Shiba Kaien. Appearing out of the blue and demanding that he reincarnated Rukia because she was in danger, and then disappearing and telling him that she was in no danger because she couldn't be reincarnated. It seemed all too unbelievable to him. Shibomuzakura, wilted cherry blossoms... What meanings did this name harbour? Is he... really supposed to be one of them...?

Drink?" Rukia's eyes were wide, studying the box very intensely to figure out how water can actually flow out of this contraption.

Ichigo snapped back to reality. "Yes, you are supposed to pluck out the straw from this pocket, and then," he snatched the plastic off the surface of the paper, before retrieving the straw inside effortlessly and sticking the pointed end in, puncturing the weak membrane. "Like this. Then you put the end of the straw in your mouth, and drink." He returned Rukia the juice, sticking his hand in his pocket and taking a step back to look at her, like a proud father.

Rukia clamped the end of the red straw between her lips, the mild pressure turning the area of pinkness white. Ichigo nodded, instructing, "and you suck the straw."

She released the straw again. "Pardon my ignorance, Shiba-sama, what is the meaning of 'suck'?"

Ichigo blinked, face turning a pale shade of pink recalling the other connotations of that word. Damn it, he must have been hanging too much around Keigo. A even deeper hue of ruby painted his face when he thought of a way—the only way—to teach Rukia.

He took the box in his hand, and said with a trembling voice, "You drink it, like this." He stuck the end of the straw into his own mouth. He felt his dry lips being moisturised by the wetness on the straw, the thought of it made his body burn. Impatient, he quickly sucked on the straw, and let the refreshing, cooling liquid flush down his throat.

Pulling out the straw, with the delicate, almost invisible strands of saliva breaking as quickly as it was withdrew, he shoved it into Rukia's hands with a stiff arm. "Like that." He was bright scarlet right to the ends of his ears. He avoided looking at Rukia, so he stared at the floor.

Curse Keigo and his pervertic ways. And curse himself for being influenced by a retard like him!

Rukia, thinking nothing of the indirect kiss as servants often share their utensils among themselves, drank the juice with much amazement and a sense of accomplishment.

"Ohohohoho," a familiar voice pierced the conflicting atmospheres. Ichigo looked up to see the salesman fanning himself, hiding his face behind the convenient fan and standing just in front of the entrance. "I'm sorry for disturbing you two." He quickly turned back into the shop. "Tell me when you're done," he ordered. And then he was heard muttering, "ah, young love."

Ichigo pulled on a stupified expression, jaws dropping. "Wai-Wait, Urahara-san!" He chased desperately after the man. "Hey, it's not like that!"

Rukia stood there, arguing with herself whether or not to chase after Ichigo. On one hand she's his servant, but, the juice is so nice.

"Urahara-san!" A hand landed on the said man's shoulder, just as he was about to step into the shop. "Urahara-san, it's not like that. We were just..." Ichigo seemed to freeze.

Urahara turned around to face him, keeping his fan in front of his face, revealing only his bright eyes that seemed all too knowledgeable.

"You can... see her?" Ichigo asked, wide-eyed.

"I don't believe I'm blind, Kurosaki-san." His voice was a whole octave lower.

"But... everytime I visit the shop, you..."

"Just because I don't acknowledge her verbally doesn't mean her presence isn't recognised, Kurosaki-san."

Ichigo blinked in incredulity. "That means... you are... part of the Shibomuzakura...?"

Urahara paused, and flipped his fan close with a flick of his hand. He cocked his head back slightly to face the shop. Cupping one hand beside his mouth, he shouted, "Hora, Kaien, you've told him?"

"Shiba Kaien?!" Ichigo exclaimed.

The said black-haired stepped out, scratching his tummy and chewing on an apple. He seemed to hold on a lethargic look, before noticing Ichigo. "Yo, Kurosaki Ichigo." He yawned.

So, that's where he has been all along.

"Wa-wait a minute. What is he doing here?" Ichigo stepped forward to shove his face in front of Urahara's. "What's all this about? You knew this all along?"

Urahara hid his eyes under the hat again. A dumb smile creeping into place, he said, "Well, I didn't say I didn't know."

Ichigo, understanding this odd merchant's personality too well—he had been patronising this perculiar snack shop since his preschool days—knew that his weird ways of phrasing his sentences only serves to drive people up the wall, so he turned to face Kaien, shooting him a look that demanded an answer.

Kaien blinked at him. He shrugged his shoulders, and replied in a lazy slur, "I need a place to stay too, don't I?" He rubbed the back of his neck grudgingly, "Although the work environment here isn't exactly the best, but it'll do for now." As if on cue, there was a jumble of collected shouts and wooden floor boards being snapped and parts of the shop being destroyed from the other side, followed by a sudden explosion of dust directly after a boy's yell.

Ichigo and Urahara stared at the mushroom of smoke that eluded from the backyard. Taking all these very calmly, Urahara laughed again, "Ohohoho, Jinta, Ururu and Tessai sure are very good friends." Before flicking his fan open and striding over to examine the damage.

Kaien scanned the surroundings of Ichigo. Raising an eyebrow, he chomped on the apple and asked, "Where's Rukia? Isn't she always with you?"

Ichigo buried his hand in his pocket, sticking out a thumb and pointing behind his shoulder. "She's over there drinking her juice. I'll get back to her then. See you around later." He pivoted around to walk back to where he left his shopping supplies. He had a thousand questions buzzing and floating around in his head, dying to be shot at Kaien, but he decided to dismiss it.

Kaien watched as his lookalike stroll back out of the gate and round the brick wall. He took another bite of the apple and held it there with his pearl white teeth as he stretched his arms behind him. Back to his boring accounting work. Speaking of which he has clients to meet today, damn his boss won't be happy if he didn't manage to seal the deal with them this ti-

"Shiba Kaien!!"

Kaien twirled around instinctively at the call of his name. He was greeted by a frantic Ichigo, having Rukia slumped, limp and unconscious, in his arms. "Rukia's like this when I went back out. What do I do? A-Are there ghost doctors or something?" Ichigo blabbered, almost inaudibly.

Kaien immediately tossed his apple away. He wiped the moisture away on his shirt and slid his hands under Rukia's back, carrying her away from Ichigo's shaky hands. "I'll take her to somewhere where she'll be treated. You inform Urahara."

"Wait, if you're going somewhere else I'm going with you," Ichigo demanded. What if Kaien decided she was eligible to be reincarnated and then send her off, without saying goodbye? He wouldn't allow that.

Kaien swung around, and gave a sigh, "You can't see her unless you're in the association."

The association again. This was starting to get on Ichigo's nerves. He clenched his fist tight. "What's up with the stupid association?" He burst. "Who's this person you're going to? What is she going to do to Rukia?"

"There are high-priority artefacts kept at that place, no outsiders are allowed to see-"

"Oh, and Rukia isn't an outsider?"

"Technically, she's a ghost, so she's not within the range."

Ichigo felt so frustrated—in addition to the panic setting in at a fast pace—he threw his hands up and groaned. He slammed his forehead into his palms to massage his temples, attempting to calm down. Gritting his teeth, he asked in a grim tone, "Are you sure you guys aren't going to do anything to Rukia?"

"That will be very hard to guarantee. If she managed to break Rukia's bonds to you I'm going to need to get her ready for reincarnation." Kaien answered this in the strictest of manners.

"Che..." Ichigo spat, clenching his eyes shut as he wrinkled the spot between his eyebrows, thinking desperately.

"There is a simpler way, Ichigo," Kaien started, turning to fully face him. "If you just join the association-"

Ichigo flipped open his eyelids. The crease between his eyebrows remained there as he peered hard at the floor, as though wanting to bore a hole through it. "What do I have to do..." He started, voice dense and heavy. "...if I joined?"

Kaien raised his eyebrows, a little astonished. "You'll be given assignments to do, chant a few spells and bring all those spirits to where they're supposed to go and that's only thing is that the people in there aren't exactly innocuous."

Ichigo contemplated for a few more moments. "...That's all right? Noth-nothing more?"

"That's the best job description I could give."

"Then," Ichigo looked up and peered into Kaien's eyes fiercely. "I'll... join."

* * *

The two men sat in the traditional Japanese fashion on the floor, backs straightened as they looked at the back of the woman who just took Rukia under her care. Rukia had woken up midway while they were travelling to this destination, but both men decided that it would be best to send her here for check-up.

Gently nudging Rukia behind the shoji screen, the woman, who seemed to have lost one of her arms, twisted her head back and clucked her tongue. "You boys don't have to wait here, there are chairs outside." She informed.

"No, it's okay, we're fine waiting here, Aneeki." Kaien replied.

"Yes, we're fine waiting here too, Shiba-sensei," Ichigo joined in.

Shiba Kuukaku sighed amidst her scowl. She knew both of them will never move being asked like this. So she continued leading a dizzy Rukia behind the screen.

"Ah, Rukia, your skin is so fair and, wow, so smooth!" Those words came from behind the shoji screen.

Kaien and Ichigo gulped, pretending not to have heard that.

"Wow, it looks so supple, can I touch it? Ah, so soft!"

The men, from afar, looked like two red lightbulbs sitting in a row.

"Wow, you always look so small under the suikan, but now that I can see everything clearly, you are quite the bloomer! How do you keep it so firm?"

A sudden wave of heat threatened to burst out of their nostrils, as they both immediately slapped both hands onto their noses and ran out of the room. "I think I'll wait outside!" They announced in unison.

Back behind the screen, Kuukaku smirked. She turned her focus back to Rukia, and started, "Now that they're out of the way, let's get started on the real thing."

Rukia, who was fully-clothed, in contrary to popular belief, blinked several times to drive away the dizzy spell that was still haunting her.

"Now, this is a little troublesome," Kuukaku sighed, as she brought Rukia to a simple plain bed and guided her to lay on it. She stuck her arm on her waist as she contemplated on the next step. Judging from Kaien's descriptions, a spirit bound to a person was rare as it was already, and now one with health problems? That's a first.

"How are you feeling now?" She asked, a little roughly.

Rukia replied, "I'm feeling better now, thank you for the concern. May I enquire why do I have to lay on a bed like this?"

Kuukaku pulled a chair over and sat down, cross-legged in a boyish way, by the length of the bed. "Is this you first time getting headaches?"

Rukia looked at the ceiling as she searched for an answer. "N-no, I guess. The first time was some time ago."

"What happened then?"

"I thought I saw two Shiba-samas, and then the headache came." She looked at Kuukaku, figuring that she must be a doctor. Doctors and servants in Shiba-sama's mansion had good relations, that's why she felt at ease at the moment.

"Two Shiba-samas?" Kuukaku leaned forward, her hand pressing down on her knee. If this girl is going to joke with her, she's going to throw Kaien and Ichigo off a cliff into a valley full of piranhas, and then stew Ganjuu's hogs because she didn't like them.

"Y-Yes. Today too, before I blacked out. I saw two Shiba-samas talking, and then I got a headache." She backed away slightly, a little wary of Kuukaku's rough ways.

Kuukaku ran her hand threw her head impatiently. It seemed to her that Rukia's brain was affected too. "By Shiba-sama do you mean... Shiba Kaien?"

Rukia nodded.

"Two Shiba Kaiens?"

Rukia nodded again.

Kuukaku raised an incredulous eyebrow, resting her elbow on the mattress of the bed. "And what about Kurosaki Ichigo?" If she remembered the name correctly when he introduced himself.

Rukia cocked her head. "Kurosaki Ichigo? Who is that?" Then she felt the nerves on the sides of her head begin to start the throbbing rhythm.

Kuukaku sat back in her chair, leaning against it. "Well, I guess our problem's been solved then. Now let's move on to your binding problems."

* * *

The two men sat on the plastic chairs against the wall. Both their hands were crossed, equally worried, although they sat two seats away from each other.

"Does this happen often?" Ichigo was the first to pierce the tense silence. "Ghosts fainting and stuff, I mean."

"No, in fact I've never heard of such things in my life. Rukia is one odd case."

As much as Ichigo hated to admit it, from a professional point of view, he was right. "If that's the case then what's the use of Shiba-sensei? She's a doctor isn't she?"

"No, there was never a need for a doctor since spirits never fall sick. She's just one of the more senior members of the association, and had more access to information, so she'd know more. Besides, I'd have to submit a report anyway, this is one load off my mind with Aneeki helping me in that now." And then something struck him. "Oh, screw it." He slapped his forehead.

"What happened?"

Kaien turned to face Ichigo. It still felt weird talking to what seemed like his own face. "I have a meeting with a client later this evening. Ah, looks like I'll have to forfeit it. Darn it, there goes my bonus." He grumbled.

"Clients? You mean there are... undead clients? What do they want?" Ichigo figured that since he's in this business now, he might as well try to understand the nature.

Kaien's cheeks puffed up, before exploding into laughter. "Undead clients, what the hell!" Ichigo was a little, no, extremely offended. Wiping away a strand of tear, Kaien explained, "Ah, sorry." He cleared his throat. "By client I meant client for my real world job. We're not paid for being in this association you know, we still earn a living." Then, his eyes creased into cresents again. "Undead clients...!"

Ichigo scowled, in embarassment and anger, but mostly embarassment. He decided to never initiate a conversation again, especially with someone who ooks so deceptive and devious, just looking at that face makes him sick. He forgot the fact that they looked identical.

"Boys!" Kuukaku's voice boomed, surprisingly loudly, from behind the wall. They quickly got up, only to see Kuukaku strolling out.

Landing her hand on her hip in an authoritative manner, she explained, "That servant girl's got no problem. _You _guys are her problem."

A "huh?" eluded from one of their throats.

"It seemed to me that seeing both of you together gives her headache, apparently because she thinks both of you are the same person."

"But he said that ghosts don't differentiate people by appearance," Ichigo started.

Kuukaku turned to face Ichigo, shooting him nonchalant looks that seemed to be unhappy with him acting all smart in front of her, "Are you doubting me?"

"N-no."

Kaien stepped in to help, his sister can be a handful sometimes, okay, most of the times. "They recognise people based on their bonds with the people. For example, she would recognise her mother because they had a motherly bond and so on, and she differentiates her different friends because they each treated her differently, and so, you could say that the 'shape' of the bonds are all different, even though they can be essentially the same."

Ichigo nodded his head slowly, a blank face on as he tried to digest the information.

"Anyway," Kuukaku started, her scary frown still hung on her face. "Both of you have got to stop appearing together in front of her."

"I don't suppose she saw me just now at Urahara's shop though." Kaien rubbed his chin deliberately.

Ichigo shook his head, "No, when I found her she was lying at the gate. She must have seen you, before she collapsed." He secretly gloated inside at the retort. Heck, he might not even be smart enough to get the subtext.

Unfortunately, Kaien _was_ smart enough to get the subtext. He readied his senses to spot any chance to strike back at him. "Aneeki, what about her binds to him? Why, of all people, an unnatural porcupine cosplayer?"

"Porcupine cosplayer?!"

Ignoring the internal conflict going on between those two, Kuukaku continued, "Well, it seemed to me that most of her memory's still intact, save for the mix-up between you two. But other than that, if she's around you, I think she would be alright."

Ichigo lit up. A fluffy cloud of joy expanded inside him. "Really? So that means she can stay?"

Kuukaku shot him another unpleasant look. "Although the safety conditions allow, that doesn't mean the general conditions do. There's still a need to balance the human population. We can't go keeping every ghosts as ghosts, those horror movie directors are going to go bankrupt since ghosts are so common they're not scary anymore. Who'll play F.E.A.R? Who's going to read mangas like Bleach and Zombie Powder, huh? "

"No... I don't think that's the real problem, Aneeki..."

"But for the meanwhile," Kuukaku's frown softened, "While we hand her case in to the higher-ups to deal with, she's to stay with you."

Ichigo's mood immediately ascended again, although not as high as when he was told that she needed him to stay safe. He flashed sincere smile.

"But, Kurosaki Ichigo," Kuukaku pointed a finger at him, with overflowing drive and motivation, "are you going to be happy just sitting there and being called someone else's name?"

Ichigo swallowed, a little taken aback. Well, he had been fine with her calling him that for so long, but it would be nice to be called by his own name. And so, the thought grew wilder and wilder in his head, the sound of Rukia calling him 'Ichigo'. Crazier and crazier, until it flooded his senses and desires. He looked back up at Kuukaku, "I... I want to! I mean, I want to be called by my own name...!"

Kuukaku surveyed the rich, hazel brown eyes. They were practically bursting with determination. She smirked, and rested her arm on her hip again, "Good, that's what I want to hear."

* * *

**A/N**: Another chapter! My major exams are over, and finally I am free! (Well, that was pretty long ago but still.)

I hope you guys liked the little fluff I added there. Personally I am sortakindamaybe satisfied with this chapter, but I think it could be better. Anyway, I had great fun writing this chapter and I hope you guys like this too! And please forgive any mistakes in the story, I'm getting sleepy and my bed is calling out cruelly to me.

P.S. I noticed Rukia's turning Mary Sue, I promise she's going to change back soon, just bear with me for a little while more please!

Reviews are greatly appreciated! And thank you for reading!

Notes: Tsubakimochi - Camellia rice cake, basically a snack for aristocrats in the Heian period


End file.
